The Brother Of Death
by TheExiledReaper
Summary: Ryvern Dyxzar thought he was just a regular human, when he is reincarnated as a devil he is in for a shock. He is part of one of the long forgotten and secretive factions. slightly OP OC/ OCXHarem and IsseiXHarem.


**Ok time now for a change of scenery so to speak. Now I am usually a Httyd (How to train your dragon) Fanfiction writer but as this will start getting repetitive I've decided to branch out into new things. However nearly everything that is seen in The DXD anime will most will mostly be in this story, maybe in the future if I'm really into this plot line I will add some of my own ideas into this. Anyway Hope you enjoy.**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

 **(Sacred gear thought speech)**

" **Sacred gear speaking out loud"**

 **[Sacred gear chants]**

""number of speech marks indicate people at once""

" **Ry speaking with his trademark suit on** "

 _Italics indicate writing._

Ch 1

Start

(Ryvern POV)

"Good to see your up now." Amy Dyxzar said to her son seeing the tired boy come downstairs groaning.

"Ugh." He groans slumping down in a chair, resting his head on the table.

"You should have known better, this is your first day at school." Will Dyxzar said looking over his paper, seeing the poor child lying on the table.

"We basically only just moved here and I have to go to school already?" He asks looking up.

"We told you last Friday that you were starting school this week, but no you ignored that and thought you would have more time." Amy said placing down breakfast for them.

"Alright, Alright..." Ryvern says looking at his bacon and eggs that are place in front of him.

After finishing his breakfast Ryvern headed back to his room to get changed, ready for school.

After changing and heading downstairs, he got his bag for school. Meeting by his parents by the door to wish him good luck.

"See you this afternoon Ryvern." Will says clapping him on the back.

"Be sure to tell me how your day was when you get home." Amy says kissing his forehead.

"Ok see you later then." Ryvern says walking out the door.

 **(Time skip)**

Walking to his new school was more daunting than he first thought, being a new country was making him more scared than he had thought. Stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice when he walked into someone sending them both down in a tangle of limbs.

Picking himself he offered a shy, shaking hand out to the stranger who he had run into "A-are you alright m-miss?" he asked stuttering slightly.

The girl in question was dressed in a magical girl outfit, that made her in his opinion looked kinda like a princess.

"Yes." She exclaimed jumping up and looking around. "Hey could you help me cutee?" The girl asked turning to him with a cute expression.

"I-I-I spose." He said getting ever more nervous seeing a pretty girl in front of him, but this just made her even happier rushing over to him and hugging him.

"So adorable! Of course you can, I need to find the student council president from Kuoh academy, can you help?" The girl screamed while still hugging the poor blushing boy.

"Y-yess." He got out pointing towards Kuoh academy.

"Thank you sooo much!" The girl said kissing him on the cheek before running away, but not before slipping something into his pocket which went unnoticed by him.

"Can I keep you too, I mean your cute and helpful and with a cute butt." She says turning back towards him.

The bewildered boy just shook his head at that thought and continued on his way to school, trying to ignore the looks from the girl at his body.

'This day could have gone better' He thought. When he reached the gates of the school normally you would get a bit of attention being from a different country moving to a new school and being new to the school. But as soon as he walked through them he was greeted with shrieks and curses, shrieks from the girls and curses from the boys.

He had some nice features in his opinion, such as his black hair with purple streaks which was natural, not that he was believed often, it suited him, but it was the first time this had ever happened for him. He had a well toned body, but wasn't swimming in muscle, only being around 150 centimetres tall, that meant that he had a small stature. He was often picked on because of this but he got by.

Like every so often he would be described as cute but the amount of times could be counted on one hand whereas the number of times that he had been called a freak had reached at least thousand if not more.

Ryvern being a shy and nervous person from nature, and going to a new school that mainly had girls, made his nervousness much more apparent.

It didn't help that the boys yelled profanity and abuse towards him, while the girls thanked every god they knew.

The girls came rushing over to say hi and get a closer look at him, some going even further and grabbing parts of his body much to his terror, he thankfully got a reprieve when the bell rang signalling the start of classes, much to the girls disappointment though.

Just before walking into the building he felt as though someone was watching him, looking around he saw nothing until he got a weird feeling coming from a shadow from the corner of the building.

"Must be nothing." He murmured to himself walking into the building shrugging off the feeling.

Little did he know someone was watching him from the shadow.

"I've found him... Her precious toy." It whispered out disappearing.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

Entering the classroom when the teacher called me, was like entering hell, because as I did all the girls were ecstatic that the shy cute boy who they had seen this morning was going to be in the same class as them, while the boys of course just fuming and cursing.

"H-h-hello I'm Ryvern Dyxzar please help me as I'm new here." He said shyly making several girls enter a dreamy state while the boys just gave up, planting their heads on the table and sobbing quietly to themselves.

"Now does anyone have any questions for Mr Dyxzar?" The teacher asked the class.

"How long have you been in Kuoh?" One student asked.

"About a month." He said shyly bowing his head

"So you're new to the country essentially?" Another one asked.

"Yes." He replied.

All the girls started looking at him again with a desire to see what they could do with him, making the shy boy shiver.

"Alright you may sit down now, there's a seat over there in the corner there." The teacher said starting the lesson after also seeing the looks of the girls were giving the boy.

When lunch came around he was walking around the school, trying to familiarise himself with the layout when he ran into someone.

After this morning he was hoping he wouldn't have a repeat of it but that wasn't going to happen.

Ryvern and the person he ran into went down, him on top of them. "Ara aren't you a forward, cute boy then." A voice said, sounding like a girl.

Lifting his head he saw he was straddling one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. "W-w-w." He tried to get the word to come out, a blush appearing on his face.

"I-I-I." He tried again but he fainted from the embarrassment of the situation, all strength leaving him, making him a dead weight on the girl. The girl in question instead of taking him to the administration building like a responsible student would do, she instead took him with her.

After carrying him to the bedroom that was in the Occult Research Club, she felt around his body, before it soon devolved into groping him.

She found it quite enjoyable, doing it for a few more seconds before gaining a sadistic smirk on her face.

"He is shy, cute and gropable... He is perfect." before getting some water and waking him up.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

After clearing up what happened with the girl who he had found out was called Akeno, he continued his way of getting familiar with the layout of the school until he heard giggling come from some bushes near the back of a building.

Walking towards where he heard the noise, he then found the three known as the perverted trio, peeking through a hole in the wall that was most likely towards a girls changing room in the gym.

"Save to my brain's long term memory." Issei says giggling.

"There so good especially Murayama and Katase." The bald headed one says, his eyes gleaming.

"What are you doing here?" Ryvern says coming up behind the perverted trio, making them turn around slowly.

When they see it's only the stuttering prince as he had already been dubbed despite being there for less than a day they then start laughing, not believing how lucky they were to get found out by the most shy and nervous person in the school.

"Looking at our birthright as men and what are you going to do about it Stutters." The person who wore glasses said looking at him with a smirk.

"So your peeping on girls changing then?" Ryvern says, no stutter in his voice. Even though they didn't know it the girls changing had heard noises coming from the wall and were going to investigate.

"Yeah and so what, you going to do something about it?" Issei says.

Having enough of this teasing, saying that he would chicken out of beating them up, he walked up to them and punched them, he hit them so hard that they flew into the wall they were peeping through before.

For once Ryvern was happy with his achievement, standing up for what he was, when he heard sticks falling to the ground.

Turning around he saw the entire kendo club standing there gobsmacked at what they had seen, the stuttering prince had beaten up the perverted trio that was peeping on them.

Their jaws which had fallen to the ground now started rejoining the rest of their mouth into a smile as they started moving towards Ryvern.

The confident Ryvern was gone again as he saw some of the girls gain a predatory look on their faces as they got closer.

Soon he was mobbed and the only sound that was heard throughout the school was that of a terrified boy trying to escape their thankfulness.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

After they finally calmed down after his punishment was dealt to the perverted trio, he found out that the kendo club girls weren't that bad when they weren't trying to catch him. The girls of the school were constantly terrorised by the trio and they were the only ones who delivered punishment out to them.

After saying goodbye to them, he was walking down a corridor to his classroom, turning the last time he saw a girl there waiting, looking up when he appeared.

He tried walking past but she just blocked him "H-h-hello, can I help you?" Ryvern says to the white haired girl.

"You beat up the perverted trio at lunch didn't you." She says in an emotionless tone.

"Y-y-yeah, shouldn't have I?" He questioned getting a head shake from the girl.

"No..." She turned and walked away leaving a confused boy, not even knowing the girls name.

'Guess I'll be on my way then.' Ryvern thought continuing on his way to class, still wondering though 'Who was that girl?'

 **(Looking for Line break)**

After the day ended and he was walking home, he saw the white haired girl again eating some cookies from a bakery.

Gathering some of his limited courage he approached the long, white haired girl.

"U-u-um what's your name, you didn't tell me earlier." He says looking down hoping that she wouldn't make fun of him.

"Your right..." She said looking down t the pastry in her hand.

"So... what is it?" Ryvern asked, though when she didn't answer for a second he just turned away.

"It's fine you don't have to tell a freak, I'll just leave you to your pastry... have a nice evening." He says walking a few tears dropping from his face, leaving the girl wondering if she should have said something sooner.

"He's not a freak though... he's one of the nicest people I have ever met, and I made him sad." The Girl thought sadly, she hadn't meant to make him upset but she had anyway.

"But if I make friends with him he will be in danger, And then think that I'm a freak." She thought sadly, getting up and leaving.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

A few minutes later he arrived home after being ignored by that girl, who he still didn't know their name, everyone either loves or thinks I'm a freak. 'Why can't anyone accept me.' He thought as he entered the door of his home not before drying the tears threatening to spill.

"Hi Ryvern how was your day today?" Amy asked as he walked in the door.

"It was fine I guess, it could've been better." Ryvern says walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

"No problem at school?" She asked him.

"No, I'm going to do my homework now see ya." Ryvern says heading up to his room.

"Ok we'll call you when dinner is ready then." Amy says walking away from the stairs.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

Heading to school the next day, he was in a slightly better mood since last night when the girl thought him a freak.

When he got to the school gates he heard girls squealing and screaming, boys yelling and shouting in anger.

'What's going on here?' Ryvern wondered looking around for the source of the noise, looking towards the gate he saw Rias walking with one of the perverted trio, Issei Hyoudou.

"Why are you walking with him Rias? Is he blackmailing you?" Asked one girl, who couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of them both together holding hands.

"Yeah, a pervert like him doesn't deserve to be with someone like you." Another girl said adding to the fray.

"He doesn't deserve to be seen with you let alone next to you." A boy now says.

Deciding to ignore this commotion, thanking the pervert this one time since it meant no attention was on him he walked to class.

Nearly at his class he saw the girl from yesterday again, ignoring her he continued on his way not noticing the look on her face as he did so.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

On his way home he saw a nice park, though he felt as though someone was watching him, in fact now that he thought about he felt that same presence all day.

"I wish he was here." He said wistfully continuing on his journey home.

"He would protect me from everyone." He said walking up to a fountain looking at the water flowing through it.

"Why did you have to be taken and killed." He said the pain of the losing him, brought back, forcing him to his knees, crying into them leaning up against the fountain.

"Don't you worry your cute butt, I'll end your suffering for you." A voice said behind him, turning around he saw a girl hovering in the air suspended by black feathery wings.

"What are you?" He wondered but didn't get a reply.

"I must say though it is a shame to kill someone who looks so cute as you, shall I just kidnap you and have my fun with you instead... As much fun as that would be I'll just have to get over it." She said throwing a spear of light into his stomach having coming to a decision.

All Ryvern could do was stare in shock as he fell over, the spear disappearing making the blood flow out even faster. 'So this is how I die.' He thought sadly as his life left him 'At least I'll see him again now.'

His pocket then began to glow, as he started to lose consciousness his world turning black, a magic circle appeared behind him.

"Hello where are you?" A sing song voice called out while turning around looking at her surroundings, her eyes then fell on the figure lying on the ground.

"Oh no you don't die cute little boy that helped me don't you dare die." She said tears appearing in her eyes.

Chanting to find the right piece to reincarnate him with. All her pieces circled overhead him until one moved to the centre of it. And this shocked her.

"No way, well I spose such a cute boy definitely deserves my best." She chuckled placing it on his chest. "Ryvern Dyxzar come and serve me Serafall Leviathan as my queen you cute little boy." She yelled but then noticed something, as she finished the chant black energy started flowing into the queen piece turning it completely black with hints of blue and gold on it.

"What's happening." she wondered trying to get it off him, but it was too late as it had sunk into his chest.

Doing a charm to see if he was her queen, when her magic circle appeared around him she sighed with relief "Your mine now my cute little Ry." She said happily hugging him close to her body swaying side to side as she had finally got her cute little servant.

'Have to make a visit to Ajuka to ask about this energy' She reminded herself as she carried Ryvern.

Unknown to the both of them despite one of them being a Maou, both missed the pair of eyes watching him.

"So her precious toy has joined this world now, well this makes it much more fun, I wonder if she would share." The voice said chuckling.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

The next morning Ryvern found himself back in his bed, opening his eyes only to immediately close them again as the morning light gave him a headache.

"That's the first time that that's happened." He muttered rubbing his eyes again getting only to notice one small insignificant.

"Ryvern, time to get up." Amy's voice travels to him as he groaned in his bed.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" He wondered because he now was naked, shaking his head he went to his closet, getting another set of clothes out before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

"See you this afternoon son." Will said not looking over his paper.

"Yep see you." Going to the door he then felt that presence again. "Why do I keep getting the feeling like someone is watching me?" He muttered heading out into the street.

 **(Well at least you won't be bored anymore)** a voice spoke out.

"Huh whose there?" He questioned twisting around trying to spot who had spoken.

 **(Me)** The voice said **.**

"Where are you?" He said again.

 **(I'm in your hand, I was awakened yesterday)** It said again.

"Ok but who are you?" He said calming down a bit

 **(I'm your partner until you die)** it said.

"What's your name and what are you?" he asked the voice.

 **(Well for starters you can talk to me in your mind, save you from looking like a crazy person but then where's fun in that.)** The voice said with a slight laugh giving the multicoloured haired boy to feel that he was smiling sadistically, making him shiver slightly.

 **(But don't worry you'll find that madness soon enough)** making the boy shiver more violently again. **(Now the first question my name is Zyvex, part of your sacred gear that you embody)** The voice paused **(Don't worry I'll answer that question later, now your second one is that I'm a spirit that is contained within your sacred gear)**

"Ok now what is a sacred gear?" He asked Zyvex.

 **(Well normally they were made by the biblical god, but this one is different as it is part of a split gear, a twin you might say but it requires to be reunited for its true potential to be achieved)**

 **(This gear is called 'The Broken Soul' if you find it's twin it's true form will awaken called 'The Exilus Rift'... Now this gear gives you powers that not everyone could have hence it might be a good idea to keep this to yourself until you can handle the repercussions.)** Zyvex said seriously making sure his point got through,

"Ok will you be with me for the day?"

 **(Yes, I'll be with you for it and I'll give you advice and tips, your third eye for detecting danger and stuff like that) (You have been fast forwarded into a world were danger may appear in front of you out of thin air, stay safe kid) Zyvex** said before receding slightly leaving Ryvern there to ponder all he said, until he saw the time.

"Crap gotta get to school." he said rushing into the street.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

Happily for him there was no one there at the gate to harass him this time. Shaking his head as he thought about what had happened yesterday as he headed to class.

Although it was too good not having to deal with them at the gate as he was soon mobbed the second he went into the classroom.

"Ahh the Shy Prince is here." One girl screamed happily, lustfully looking at Ryvern who had frozen the second he had heard it.

"Hello Shy Prince." Several girls that were flocking him said getting a blush to appear on his face, though this seemed to make them like him even more cute to them.

"God damn cute boys." The boys muttered causing Ryvern to hold his head in pain.

 **(I didn't think you were this popular, oh and by the way because your a devil, prayers to the biblical god in your vicinity will cause you a considerable amount of pain)** Zy said with a chuckle.

'Wait I'm a devil now, what do you mean Zy?' Ryvern asked him in his mind. Ignoring everythingq else as he took his seat.

 **(Well do you remember being attacked by a scantily clothed figure that looked into S &M with a spear of light) **Zy asked him.

'Sort of.' he responded slightly unsure the memories coming back in fragments.

 **(That was a fallen angel, on that night she killed you but you were reincarnated by a devil which I deemed worthy of being your master, otherwise I would've reincarnated you myself)** Zy said

'What do you mean worthy?' He said 'And what's this master business?'

 **(Worthy that they won't mistreat you, I do have your interests at heart as well I like you as well. The master business is because when you were reincarnated they became your master meaning you serve them until you become a high class devil)** Zy said trying to reassure him seeing Ry have a slightly scared expression on his face he then spoke **(As I said I have deemed them worthy so you shouldn't have anything to worry about Ry)**

'Ok who is my master then?' Ry asked.

 **(That I do not know as I was awakened with your sudden increase in power, although when that fallen angel finds out that your still alive they will probably try again to kill you so be on your guard)** Zy warned Ry.

'Ok...' He says not convinced slightly, 'Guess I'm going to have to wait to meet them.' Sighing.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

And that marked the end of the class, the one where he had spent the entire time speaking to Zy not that it bothered him as who wouldn't want to fall asleep in the theory of home economics.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

On his way home he thought about all that had happened that day, to say that he was not only exhausted but surprised would be an understatement. For in one day he had learned that he was not only killed last night but he was also a devil, servant and a holder to a sacred gear and to top it off he had caught the perverted trio peeping leading to him beating them up, making him the most popular person in the school.

Looking up from his path he saw he was back where he was killed yesterday.

"Why would I come back to this place?" He muttered looking around the park.

"Huh I thought you had already been killed, should I take you for the others, they have been rather lonely and begging for some fun?" A voice said above him.

Looking above him he saw another fallen angel with a fedora hovering there with a spear ready to hit him.

"Well no matter, though I don't know who would want someone you useless human/ devil scum." The fedora wearing fallen angel said throwing the spear.

And for the second time that week he was getting the chance to see them again, but before it hit he heard Zy say something.

 **[Broken Soul Awaken]**

Was shouted out into the park as Ryvern's right hand started to leak a black aura causing the spear to disintegrate. Both of them just watched in shock with open mouths as the aura then made its way to his hand, slowly taking parts of skin and flesh away with it.

The fedora wearing fallen angel just watched in disgust as Ry's right hand started turning to bone, while Ry just felt a little tingling sensation from it.

They were then both surprised as where his right arm from the elbow down where the rest of the arm was meant to be there was just bone, no flesh, blood, skin or muscles. Just bleached white bone was left and the point where it connected to the rest of his unchanged arm was just a black aura stopping blood from spilling.

'What is this?' Ryvern thought as he raised his now skeleton hand looking at it this way and that.

 **(This is your sacred gear Ry, Broken Soul)** Zy said proudly.

'So... how do I use it?' Ry wondered still looking at his hand.

 **(Think of chains capturing the fallen angel then strike him with your scythe)** Zy said.

'Very well lets do this, oh and by the way why do I have a scythe?' He wondered as he closed his eyes.

 **(It is one of your principle weapons and symbols, look it doesn't matter just kill that fallen angel before it kills you, though you won't be able to maintain them for long as it requires a lot of energy so we will have to train you in some other methods to defend yourself later)**

'Alright.' He thought focusing his thoughts on making chain hold onto the fallen angel.

The scene that appeared as he opened his eyes was sort of creepy and cool as the fallen angel in question was being gripped tightly by chains made out of bones with skeletal hands holding him in place.

 **[Chains of Bone] The sacred gear said.**

 **(Now strike him down with your scythe)** Zy urged with urgency.

"Scythe."

 **[Scythe of The Broken]**

And in his hand a dark aura gathered in the shape of a scythe, before coalescing into a black scythe with a dark aura appeared.

"No please no." The fedora wearing fallen angel begged as he saw his death coming closer

" **You deserve none** " His distorted voice rang out.

He swung it towards the head of the fallen angel slicing clean through it with barely any resistance, his head dropping to the ground after a few seconds before staring at the headless corpse.

" **Dispel.** "He comes up with out of nowhere.

 **[Dispel]**

At this the scythe, chains and body of the fallen angel disappeared including all the strength that he had previously, vanish leaving him panting on one knee, the only thought going through his was that he had killed someone.

'Zy I killed someone, I've never done that before.' He thought as the fact that he had taken someone's life just sunk in.

 **(Hey hey... it's alright Ry it was either him or you, you can't let this affect you... you will have to take many more just remember that the people that you take out are bad, you'll understand at some point)** Zy says trying to comfort the poor boy who had been nothing but a kind person before.

"Thanks... I guess I should home now." He said more to himself than anyone else, regaining the necessary strength to stand, before trudging home to sleep till the next day.

What he didn't notice was something hiding in the shadow of a tree licking there lips as they saw how strong he had become to dispatch that fallen angel with ease.

"How far you've come, how much I want you too her precious toy." A voice chuckles "You'll be ours don't you worry our cute little toy." "You'll... Be... Ours..."Before disappearing into the night.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

The next morning came except this time Ry had had the foresight to close the curtains in his room as he was still not used to the sun's 'deadly rays'.

 **(Are you feeling better)** Zy asked worried about his current host as last night when he had got home, everyone was able to see the depressed feeling around the boy but didn't question it, letting the boy go to bed.

"A bit." He answered tiredly getting up to get dressed before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey Ryvern are you feeling any better?" Amy asked him, putting a plate in front of him.

"Yeah, must've been... something I ate." He said thinking up the most convincing lie he could think up in the heat of the moment.

"Well okay if you say so." She said heading back to the kitchen leaving him alone for the moment.

Sneaking a look at his right hand again he saw it had reverted back to normal "Huh it changed back." He murmured "Hey how do I get it back Zy?"

 **(Just imagine it appear on your right hand)**

"Ok" Ry imagined it appearing on his right hand, the next second it appeared with a its black aura leaking out again.

"Well there it is." He looked then imagined his normal hand instead, changing it back to flesh and blood.

"Guess we should get to school then huh. See you Mum, Dad." he said closing the door behind him.

"See you later Ry/Son." They replied.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

"Ok this is starting to get annoying can you also sense someone watching me, at first I thought I was just imagining it, but this is like the fifteenth time I have felt a presence." Ry asked Zy hoping that it wasn't just him.

 **(No your right there is something here but it might be following you or someone else, might be hostile or friendly, but for now I don't think it is of any concern)**

"Well at least I'm not going crazy just yet right?"

 **(No that will only come as you use your gear more, but that's a perk, don't worry about it alright)** Zy said making Ry more nervous and not really helping at all.

"S-s-sure if you say so." Ry stuttered getting back some of his shyness.

Continuing on his way to class he heard shrieks and screams coming from the main gate. There all the girls are screaming in sadness as everyone sees Issei from the perverted trio walking in with Rias Gremory at his side again.

"Is he paying you?"

"Damn you bastard." A boy yells out in anger.

"your dead pervert!" Both groups yell before leaving for class muttering about the incident and the absurdity.

"Well there's the entertainment for the day, right Zy." He nod sensing him doing the same.

"Well lets get to class then, also do you know who my master is yet?"

 **(No but hopefully they will make contact with us soon, otherwise we could be labelled as a stray, though hopefully they would help fix it if it came to that)**

"Hopefully." Ry said heading towards class not seeing a pair of eyes from a white haired girl watching him very closely.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

At lunch something crossed Ry mind that he hadn't thought of before.

"Zy there's fallen angels and devils, but is there angels and are there more of us?" He asked.

 **(Yes there is they're called the three faction, Angels, Fallen angels and Devils)**

"Do they have any history between them?" He asked considering it a little bit.

 **(Well there was a Great War between the three factions, angels, devils and fallen angels. Tensions started to rise between them before war started when war soon started. When the war did start the angels with the biblical god, devils with the four great satans and the fallen angels lead by Azazel and other leader class fallen angels of the Grigori.)**

 **(The war soon ended when the biblical god and the four great satans died, making a temporary cease fire in order to replenish all the people they lost, small skirmishes still happen every so often but they are often ignored)** Zy said.

"So there is a bit of tensions between them all, and I'm now on the devils side right." Ry asked.

 **(Pretty much so don't try and find the other factions as they might not be forgiving as we have already found out yesterday)**

"Well let's hope we don't have any more encounters with them for a while."

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

 **The bell rings signifying the end of lunch.**

 **(Looking for Line break)**

After school when Ryvern was walking home he had another thought. "Hey Zy are there any other devils in the school apart from me?" he asked.

 **(Yes I do believe so, Rias Gremory and the Occult Research Club along with Sona Sitri and the student council.)**

"Wait Sona Sitri, I thought the president of the student council was called something else?" he asked in confusion.

 **(No that is just an alias that she has, her real name is Sona Sitri)** Dy confirmed. **(By the way tonight we are going to train your powers so that you will be better equipped for a fight if one happens, instead of having to use that energy hungry technique)**

"Ok can't wait."

 **(Looking for Line break)**

After waking up after going to bed "(A strange concept I know)" he saw he was in a castle made out of bones and chains, while it was kinda cool it also crept him the hell out.

"Well I'm here Zy!" He shouted out not seeing him anywhere.

 **(Good, good, now time to start your training, to start off with what do you prefer brains or brawn)** Dy asked bringing Ry's attention to him instead of their surroundings.

"Brains definitely." He answered almost immediately.

 **(Okay that's good, we are going to train you with your scythe and teach you how to make explosive magic it is quite versatile and can be used for a number of applications such as to make stealth, traps, demolition, clearing debris and much more)**

 **(Now explosives may seem kinda of cowardly but if they don't sense them then they don't get to live to try again right)** Zy asked

"Right, though I never got why explosives were considered cowardly, not that it would be fun making magic grenades right?"

 **(Atta kid, oh and one more thing even though it may be hard to tell I may be a bit of a pyromaniac just saying so don't say you weren't warned)** Zy said just making Ry more nervous, even though Zy was just trying to reassure Ry, it wasn't working very well though.

 **(Now that that's out of the way start to imagine your magic forming into a ball)** Dy instructed.

Seeing Ry make a black sphere appear he continued. **(Now add more and more magic depending how big an explosion you want and then condense it making it more powerful but smaller)**

Ry did just that pouring more magic in doubling it size before condensing it to make it half as small as it was than previous state.

 **(Now that you have done that , add a 'pin and trigger' like the human one so that it detonates the magic causing the explosion and add a timer so you can through it)**

 **(Now throw it as well as pulling the 'pin')**

Ry then cocked back his arm before pulling the pin and letting it fly, landing several metres away near the wall of the castle they were in. Another five seconds went by before...

 ***Booooom***

And with that they found three things, one that it actually worked and he hadn't blown himself up. Two it destroyed two thirds of the reinforced castle wall so it seemed he was quite strong as that was hardly any of his power, something he was very pleased about as it seemed the training was paying off and third HIS EARS HURT LIKE HELL FROM THE EXPLOSION.

"Well that went better than I expected" he said as the ringing in his ears disappeared.

 **(I'll say, let's do it again)** Zy said excitedly causing Ry to sigh and face palm at his childishness but he did have to admit, it was fun.

And so they continued, making grenades and other such devices much to the delight of Zy, bringing down building after building, blowing up dummies. They continued this until it became like second nature to him.

But soon the pull of morning came pulling him out of the destroyed dreamscape and back into the real world.

opening his eyes he saw his room again trying to get up he stood up only to fall again.

"Zy why do I feel so exhausted?" Ry asked gripping his head as he started to feel dizzy.

 **(You feel that way because of all the energy you used last night in your dreamscape, practising your power)**

"Ok remind me to slow down next time." He said when another thought came to him. "Why haven't the other devils at the school come and talked to me at all?"

 **(Because of my awakened presence I naturally hide your devil and any other aura other than human, this is meant to help training you so you don't get attacked by a supernatural being, a survival mechanism)**

"Should I make contact to them to help me find out who my master is?" He asked.

 **(Not till further notice, we should try and find some stray devils though for your next step of training, getting you used to combat casting)**

"I spose we can go this evening." He said grabbing his bag heading to school.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

"Do you think this could be better if we had music?" He said as he was walking around town that evening looking for stray devils.

 **(Good idea, having any thoughts about that pervert Issei walking with Rias again today)**

"Not really although it is safe to say that he is part of their group of devils." "I am thankful though as it has started making me less obvious as the Cute Stutter prince of Kuoh." He said sighing as he put in his headphones.

 **(I still crack up every time I hear that)**

"Nice to see your on my side." Ry said continued on walking.

 **(Wait stop here)** Zy shouted out at him, making him stop immediately. "What is it?"

 **(There's faint devil energy, this might be close to the hideout of a stray devil)**

"Ok." "I'll start getting the charges ready." Ry said placing condensed magic boxes around the building on its supports.

"Let me know when to blow them." He said getting an affirmative from Zy.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

Few minutes later they both felt the presence of a devil approaching, before they finally saw him entering the warehouse.

 **(Wait a few minutes before blowing it, we want to make sure he can't react as the power he is outputting looks like a high class devil in power level)**

"I can take a high class devil right?" He asked sceptical only to have Zy respond.

 **(Sure sure, don't worry about...)**

"So convincing there." he said sarcasm virtually appearing in the air.

Zy was about to respond as they saw a magic circle appear revealing the Occult Research Club.

"Do you think they can handle the high class stray devil on their own?" He asked.

 **(No they might give him a few scratches but the stray devil will win in the end)** Zy confirmed.

"Alright we'll see how they handle it and step in if necessary." Ry said relaxing a little bit.

It was as they had predicted, first Issei flew out of the building, then Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and finally Rias, all of them battered, bruised and beaten, panting heavily as their energy was depleted. Awaiting death as the stray started walking towards them.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

(ORC POV)

This was it, they were beaten by a stray devil.

"What do we do Rias we have hardly any energy to move let alone fight?" Koneko asked gasping for breath.

"I don't know this devil was only meant to be low to mid class in power, otherwise someone stronger would have been sent." Rias said gasping.

"Well then I guess we're going to die Rias." Akeno said with a smile on her face despite the situation they were in having quite enjoyed the rough treatment.

"Thank you Akeno I see your other side is really helping you in this situation." Rias said sighing coughing some blood.

"Well what do we..." Kiba was cut off as an explosion blew up the warehouse they were lying in front of.

The building which used to be there was gone, rubble falling down all around them.

They heard footsteps approaching them, turning to see the direction they were coming from they saw a lone figure walking past them towards the ex-warehouse.

The stray devil then clawed itself out of the wreckage.

"You dare try to blow up Baka." Said Baka letting his aura reach its full strength, making most of the members of the ORC who were having enough trouble as it was, have even more trouble breathing as well as they were forced flat to the ground.

Then to everyone's amazement the figure just laughed doubling over.

"Why the hell are you laughing you idiot, do you not feel my strength." Baka said starting to get irritated.

" **Oh nothing much, just you said your name is Idiot so please wait a few minutes for me to calm down.** " The figure said in a distorted voice holding one hand in front of them while the other was holding his side as he was laughing making even the stoic Koneko crack a smile.

"Don't mock me and my name is not idiot you bastard!" Baka shouted at him.

"No I spose not." He paused seeing the devil smirk before continuing "It would be a complement that isn't deserved."

" **Anyway I'm bored so... let's end this.** " He says before saying.

" **Here catch.** "The figure said throwing an object at the figure, blowing up the second it touched him, disorientating him.

" **Chains of Bone** "

 **[Chains of Bone]**

A magic circle appears underneath the stray devil spewing chains hold him in place.

The members could only watch in amazement, as he subdued the stray with ease.

"What... is... this!?" Baka grunted trying to get free.

" **I have no reason to tell you, I mean what's the point of telling something that will be no use to a dead devil.** " He says laughing still with distorted making him sound insane.

"Don't mock me." Baka says still trying to get free to no success.

" **Ok goodbye then**." He says before summoning his scythe, slicing his head off his body, it rolling around the ground.

" **Dispel.** "

 **[Dispel]**

"Wait who are." Rias asked trying to stand up along with the rest of the conscious people.

The figure looks at them over his shoulder " **That is not important, enjoy your evening, we'll meet again**." he said in a more calming voice before walking off.

All the ORC members could do was fall down in exhaustion, wondering who he was and why he had saved them.

 **(Looking for Line break)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"What was that Zy?" Ry asked as soon as they were out of sight.

 **(That is what happens when you use your sacred gear, your original personality is partially suppressed and the personality from the gear is amplified)** Zy says apologetically.

"Will I be able to control it?" Ry asks not wanting that personality to show more than necessary.

 **(Yes in time, but two things will happen, one you embrace it and it will get stronger and two when this happens you will be able to control so to speak regardless whether the gear is active or hidden, but you will still retain your original personality through out it)** Zy says trying to calm down the anxiety he feels coming from Ry.

"Alright but as much as I don't like it I prefer my shy personality alright." He says trying to get his nerves to calm down.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

The next morning heading to school Ryvern was thinking about how his life had changed so much in becoming a devil to a unknown master.

"Should I ask the devils at school now if one of them is my master?" He asks Zy.

 **(I think we should wait a bit longer but we should ask them soon within a week, and besides if they were your master they would have talked to you already don't you think)**

"I guess your right."

Getting to the gates to see two girls standing there.

'Well this looks good.' He thought as he closed the distance between them.

"C-c-can I help you two?"

"We were wondering if you have any friends here?" The first girl asked.

"N-n-no, why?" He asked confused.

"Would you like to be our friend then, we have noticed that we haven't really been that friendly ever since you started beating up the perverted trio?" The second girl asked.

"R-r-really?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure, why are looking at us like that too." The first girl asked tilting her head.

"I just never had a friend before, people most of the time think I'm a freak or some kind of abomination." He said sighing looking down, making both girls want to hug him.

"B-b-because I'm quite shy it doesn't help either." He says looking down, when he feels four arms around his body, looking up in shock he see the two girl's smiling faces looking down on him.

"W-w-what are you doing." He asks blushing as he feel their mounds press into him from their hug.

"Hugging you." The first girl said still holding onto him, see his confused expression the second girl just giggled before speaking "And because your now our friend, and we feel sorry for the injustices you have had to deal with." She says smiling.

"Ok thank you, but now could I ask you one thing?" he asks.

"Sure." They both say.

"What are your names?" He asks as they start laughing.

"Oh sorry, My name is Murayama." The first girl said "And My name is Katase." The second girl said.

"Well nice to meet you but I have to go to class." He says finally getting out of their grip.

"Ok we'll see you at lunch, meet us at gym since we have kendo club alright, the other girls part of the club also would like to meet you too." Murayama says.

"Alright, see you then." As they leave he then notices a bunch of boys looking at him angrily starting to walk towards him, thinking it best he rushed towards his class.

 **(Looking** **for** **Line** **break)**

When lunch came around he made his way to the gym when he heard some giggling coming from the bushes near the again wall.

Heading towards the noise he saw the perverted trio looking through a hole.

"What are you doing." He asks them with no emotion in his voice.

"Spying on kendo club girls changing, what you gonna do about it again Shy Prince, surely you must be getting tired of this, aren't you?" The bald pervert said with a smirk.

"So you are spying on them changing again." He says to confirm his suspicion his hair covering his eyes.

"Yep and what are y..." He couldn't finish as a fist soon found his gut forcing his breath out.

He then turned to the other two and punching them as well, grabbing one he then threw him a few metres away, doing the same with the other two.

All this commotion had caused the kendo club to come out and see what the problem was, only to see their hero beating up the perverts again.

They all stared in amazement as the shy prince beat them up, this reaffirmed their feelings shy prince the shy prince especially Murayama and Katase after all he had done.

After making all of the perverts unconscious he then saw he had a crowd.

His shyness appeared as they encroached on him, surrounding him. They then rushed towards him pulling him into one gigantic hug making him go through thousands of colours of red as he blushed from the closeness of all the girls.

All the while Zy was laughing his ass off as he saw his partner getting tormented to this extent.

'Thanks for your support and help!' An annoyed boy shouted at him.

 **(Your welcome)** Before continuing his laughter while the girls dragged him into the gym.

Locking and closing the doors in and out, they then converged back to Ry who was needlessly to say terrified at the moment.

"U-um what do you want." He said nervously as he felt the gaze of every girl there on him.

What he got in response made him almost jump out of his skin. The response was a mix of "Sooo cute." "Adorable." "Cute and Strong.".

"Ryvern, this is at least the tenth time you have done this for us." Katase said looking at the unsure boy.

"B-b-but what that got to do with all this?" He said still backing away.

"We're are showing our cute saviour are appreciation for what you have done for us." Said a few of the girls surrounding him.

Finally he had reached the wall restricting him from going any further in that direction, trapping him there.

"We would just like to say that if you ever need us we will be there for you, we'll all be your friends." They said

"T-t-thank you, I really appreciate this." He says gaining a few tears in his eyes in happiness trying to get up before they started.

"Your not leaving just yet!" They all yelled before piling on top of him trapping him under all of their limbs.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Ryvern had finally managed to escape his loyal followers at the kendo club, he had to say though they had made him really happy and had offered to help train him.

Now at the end of the day he was walking on his way home when the next thing he knew, he was on his back looking at the sky, wondering what had happened.

"Not that strong are you, not when your sacred gear has been suppressed." A voice said from a cloaked figure.

"I don't see the point of sending someone like me after a welp like you." He said again, raising his sword to swing at Ryvern's neck.

"Not so fast." Another voice rings out intercepting the sword before it hit, looking around Ryvern saw the white haired girl who thought he was a freak.

"Why would the Order of Blood, go after a devil like him?" She continued.

"The Order of Blood does not need to explain their reasons, only that he must die." He said going for him again.

"I cannot allow that." The girl said stabbing the figure through the back, making Ryvern blink at her speed.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked extending a hand.

"Why did you save me?" He asked grabbing her hand as she pulled him up.

"Because I like you and when I heard you were being targeted by them I had to save." She said as Ryvern dusted himself off. "And... I wanted to apologise for being rude to you earlier." She said more quietly as Ryvern just stared at her in amazement.

"You wanted to apologise?" Ryvern asked not believing it.

"For letting you assume that I thought that you were a freak." She said "The reason I didn't get closer to you was because if I did I thought you would think that I was a freak..." She said the last part almost inaudible.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because of this..." She started as half her face started to dissolve leaving only bone behind. "I can barely keep this form away long enough for school, and the more people that spend time around me the more I have to keep it up." She said turning her face away in shame.

"What makes you think that I would call you a freak because of that?" He asks.

"Because I'm the result of a human and a wraith." She says still looking away.

Instead of saying anything else he just walks to her from behind and hugs her, causing her to blush lightly, leaning into him as he hugged her.

"Look it doesn't matter if your a wraith or anything else I'll be there for you alright?" He says turning her to face him, looking into her eyes.

"But..." She starts but gets interrupted by Ryvern.

"Alright?" He says a bit more forcefully.

"Alright." She sighs leaning into him as they stand there.

 **(Finally do you know how long I have been trying to get through to you Ry)** Zy exclaims as whatever was blocking him faded.

'Hey Zy, by the way have you heard of a wraith before?' Ry asks still holding the girl who he just realised still didn't know the name of.

 **(You don't know about wraith, I thought being one would be enough to know all about them)** Zy said confused making Ry stop all movement, even breathing for a second, dropping his arms he asked.

'W-w-what...?'

 **(Wait you didn't know you were half wraith at all, well that explains you not mentioning anything about it)** Zy said now confused.

'How could I not know that I was half wraith?' Ryvern says, not seeing the girl looking at him, wondering what was wrong.

 **(It seems like you hold up the illusion that that girls uses except yours is much stronger meaning you either are very good at it or you come from a powerful lineage of wraith)** Zy says trying to figure out how he could hold his illusion so effortlessly.

 **(Take the girl and yourself somewhere more private and imagine your body turning to bone that should be enough to make the illusion fall)** Zy says as Ryvern suddenly grabs the girl teleporting to an area in the forest nearby.

"Hey, why are we here!?" She exclaims looking around seeing the forest.

"Just wait I want to show you something where there aren't normal eyes prying." Ryvern says.

"What?" She asks now curious about what he's proposing her wraith side still there.

Ryvern just stood there, imagining his body turning to his wraith side. As he did that half of his flesh on his body started to melt, showing the bone beneath.

The girl suddenly gasps as she see this. Before too long half of his body had shed its skin leaving bleach white bone beneath, the only difference between him and the girl was on his head, instead of a regular human skull, there were spikes of bone making it look like he had a crown melded with his skull.

"Y-your a wraith too?" She gasps as she looks at his crown of bones.

Ryvern opening his eyes looks at the girl, tears starting to appear in them. "Yeah apperently I am."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner if you knew I was a wraith?" The girl cries out as it would have saved a lot of trouble.

"I-I didn't know, I just found out two minutes ago when my sacred gear's surpression was lifted."

"You didn't know you were a wraith?" The girl asks confused.

"No otherwise yes I would've told you, as I can now sense the energy from you." He says.

"By the way now that we can be friends, could you please tell me your name." Ryvern asks finally getting round to it.

"Oh... Yeah, my name is Sayoka." The girl says.

"And I'm Ryvern if you didn't know already." Ryvern says now looking at his changes, until he gets to his head.

"Hey Sayoka why do I have bones protruding from my head?" He asks feeling around them.

"Well... It means that your part of the royal/leader blood line of wraith." Sayoka says. "Which means that you are kinda a prince or maybe a king in wraith hierarchy."

"Oh kay so then, where are other wraith then." He asks now wondering where the rest of his kind are?

"Well we formed our own organisation and we are only found with them, like the three factions, but where they are now I don't know as I kinda left." She says sadly.

"It is rare to find a wraith on its own, and because we are quite powerful we are very sort after for recruiting." At this Ryvern suddenly looks down.

"What if you were reincarnated by a devil?" Ryvern starts making Sayoka look at him.

"Wait... you have been reincarnated by a devil?" She exclaims.

"...Yeah." He says ashamedly now thinking that Sayoka will think him a true freak.

Instead of running away she goes up to him and hugs him. "It's alright, you just have to hope your master won't abuse you, though if they did and other wraith found out devils would be extinct in a few hours." She says trying to comfort him.

"Really?" He wonders "They would do that?" He can't believe that they would for him.

"Yes, if there is one thing all wraith agree on, its that no wraith even a half one should suffer humility from another race that could be considered lesser. And since your part of the royal blood line it would a great affront." She confirms still hugging his form.

"So what should we do now?" He asked escaping from the hug.

"Well I can meet you tomorrow and help you with your wraith powers and our society?" She suggests backing away from him slightly.

"Yes thank you." He thanks her. "I'll see what I can figure out on my own though tonight." He says heading back to his home, leaving Sayoka alone in the forest thinking.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

A little bit later he finally made it home the first thing that happened was...

"So there you are young man." Amy said as he stepped through the front door.

"Why were you so late." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Ryvern gulped before continuing. "I met a friend on the way home, and we talked a bit. I must have lost track of time, sorry for making you worry." He said hoping she would believe him.

"Oh, who is this friend I don't remember you mentioning this before?" She questioned.

"Oh she's a new one that I made in the last few days." Ryvern said plopping his bag on a chair before sitting on the couch.

"She huh..." She said now with a smile on her face as Ryvern became flustered at what she was implying.

"What! No she is just a friend I met that has a lot in common with me, that's all." He said red faced.

"Oh and what's their name?" She asked changing the subject, much to Ryvern's relief.

"Sayoka." He says, without him knowing his father had heard the name, his eyes narrowed .

"It can't be the same one." He muttered getting up and leaving the house, heading to an unknown destination.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

That night Ryvern met with Zyvex in the bone castle again.

 **(Well I guess this explains your scenery then)** Zy said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Ry asks confused.

 **(A wraith, is basically an animated skeleton, this explains why you have bones everywhere)** Zy said making Ry's eyes widened in realisation.

 **(Ok now a wraith, is mainly a skeleton at heart thus you don't need any air at all, this is one of the reasons why they are so feared as they are one of the only races that can inhabit space naturally)**

 **(Now you have your own type of wings, like devils, fallen angels and angels, since you are also a devil hybrid it will probably affect your wings as well)** Zy says hinting for Ryvern to try and show his wings.

Concentrating for a second, he soon felt a weird sensation on his back, looking back he saw pure white wings of bone with hints of black here and there.

 **(Seems I was right now we are going spend the next while getting you used to flying with those wings alright)** Zy asked looking at the dumbfounded Ryvern.

"I can fly with these?" He wondered, his childhood dream coming true.

 **(Yesss...)** Zy said sighing as for the next couple of hours Ryvern practised flying around.

 **(Looking** **for** **Line** **break** **Please** **Wait)**

A few hours later when Ryvern had come back to earth, Zyvex went over the things that a wraith could do, at least that he knew about.

 **(Now a wraith is a being of bones and energy, that means you have a huge potential for spiritual and magical techniques to fight with)**

"Have you encountered wraith before Zy?" Ryvern asked as he absorbed all this new information.

 **(None of my hosts have but even so the wraith are a secretive race, so there is very little information anyway. What I do know from other people who have)**

 **(They are sort of a distant cousin of devils and fallen angels, hence why devil power mixes so well with it. It does mean that you are affected by light and holy energy, but since you might be part of the royal bloodline you should have an immunity to it, and should be able to use it as well)** Zy said leading Ryvern to ask one thing.

"So how can something that was weak to holy energy be immune to it from a blood line?" Ryvern asked confused.

 **(Because the first royal bloodline was between a powerful wraith and a Seraph angel, the royal bloodline itself, that has the holy immunity is quite new so the angel may still be alive)** Zy said, while Ryvern could only just gasp in surprise at this new information.

 **(But I think it is safe to say that your parents may not actually be your real parents, or they are at least hiding something)** Zy said gently as Ryvern stood there mouth agape.

"I... Maybe... Adopted." Ryvern said crumbling to his knees, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

 **(Sorry to break it to you, but we need to continue on with your training)**

For the next couple of hours Ryvern trained with his new abilities, which he had now known why he was so effective against devils with his holy power infused into his attacks.

Making illusions of himself, then made them all attack Zyvex, something that he'd let Ryvern know was not appreciated, using his spiritual power he made himself a cloak and disappeared making even Zyvex confused as to where he went.

For the next couple of hours this continued until the pull of the day made everything fade away to reveal his bedroom.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Heading downstairs he saw breakfast already on the table.

"Did you enjoy your week Ryvern." Amy asked as she and Will were already eating.

"Oh yeah its Saturday isn't it." Ryvern remembered now very happy now.

"Yep and are you going to see your girlfriend too?" His mother teases making Ryvern blush madly.

"S-she isn't my girlfriend, she is just a friend I made at school. Alright!" He said his shyness evolving into anger.

"Sure, sure whatever you say." Amy says as he finishes his breakfast.

"I'm going see you." He said leaving the table in a grumpy mood.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Walking to the park where they had agreed to meet, he thought about what his reality was now. He was a wraith and nothing was going to change it.

The fact that he could use holy powers to his limited ability and the fact that he was a devil as well, such conflicting powers and yet they were all in him.

Waiting a few more minutes he soon saw Sayoka appear.

"Hello again." Ryvern said gaining a smile on his face.

"Hello..." She says dejectedly looking down at the ground, Ryvern smile turning into a frown as he saw this.

"What's wrong?" He asks the sad looking wraith in front of him.

"How can you smile at me? I lied to you." She says still looking down.

"Look I understand why you did it, and please smile you look cuter when you do." He said without thinking, earning him a blush on Sayoka's face.

"Y-y-you think I'm cute?" She said timidly

"Yes and now I'm going to shut up as I have probably made a fool of myself." Ryvern said blushing now too looking away from Sayoka, thinking that she would think him a pervert or something.

He was surprised then when he was enveloped in a hug by the not so timid girl anymore.

"You seriously think I'm cute." A quiet voice asked from his shoulder.

"Y-yes, why shouldn't I." He asked worried now.

"No..." She said, after a few seconds before continuing. "Anyway on with the lessons about wraith society." She continued the sadness that was once in her voice gone.

And so she taught him about how wraith fought, how they lived and what the organisation was when she was still there.

"Wraith are a warrior race, we were an experiment that went out of control, eventually we made our own faction when we were big enough." Sayoka explained, continuing on about how she lived.

"Ok but then who were the people that was trying to kill me yesterday?" Ryvern asked now curious as to who they were.

"That was the Sacred Blood order, they are the sworn enemies of the wraith who are part of the Exiled, which is the wraith faction." She said with contempt evident in her voice.

"And why me?" He asked again.

"That I don't know, maybe they found out that you have the royal bloodline in you." Sayoka said.

"And who make up the Sacred Blood order?" Ryvern asked curious as to who was in it.

"Anyone that can prove their loyalty to their cause which is... the extermination on wraith." They both became sad at this.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" Ryvern asked trying to clear the air.

"Sure." And off they went doing all they could to stay happy and not get sad.

Walking down a street Ryvern asks another question. "Do you mind that I've been reincarnated by a devil?"

"... Why would you ask that." She said slowly.

"Because I keep thinking that you look at me funny and that's the only thing I can think of that you would do it."

"I don't mind, otherwise you would have died right?" She asked with Ryvern nodding. "So I'm not judging you because of that, I'm looking at you because I li..." She stopped herself, blushing madly at what she was about to say. "Look it doesn't matter I'll... See you at school on Monday." She says running off to who knows where.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

On his way home from his time with Sayoka he found himself thinking about the kendo club, his new friends and what he thought of them, when he then ran into someone again which was getting old.

It was the magical girl he had seen on his way to his first day at school.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked extending his hand towards her to help her up again getting a slight bout of deja vu.

The girl just looked at the ground with a dazed expression before looking up at him and his extended arm, before jumping up and hugging him yelling "I've found him, I've found him." hugging him happily nuzzling her face against his chest.

After a few seconds the shocked Ryvern finally managed to ask "W-who are you?"

"Your master, my adorable Ry." She says jumping around him, making him know this was who he had been looking for.

"And you are?" He asks again.

"I'm you master, Serafall Leviathan." She says "And your mine all mine." She says dreamily holding her face imagining who knows what.

 **(U-uh Ry)** Zy stuttered something that didn't happen often.

'What and why do you sound so nervous?' Ry asked looking at the girl hugging him.

 **(She is one of the four maou, one of the four strongest devils, and she is apparently the one that reincarnated you)** He said with awe and nervousness in his voice.

"So I'm a servant of one of the four maou." He said getting out of the hug.

"Yep!" She said excitedly.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was just planning on roaming around town trying to find you." She said realising she had nothing to do now.

"Want to go to my house and talk?" He asked.

"Sure, I get to see my Ry's house." attaching herself to his arm as he started to walk away.

 **(Looking for Line break Please Wait)**

After they sneaked into his room Serafall then sat down on his bed as they began talking about things that had been happening.

"So you destroyed a stray devil that was a high class ranked in power?" She said amazed "And within a week of being turned a devil."

"Yep." He said.

Serafall could not believe it, she had such a good servant, strong, cute and smart, jumping at to hug him.

"W-what are you doing." He asked his nervousness reappearing.

"Hugging my strong, adorable servant who is all mine, don't I have a good eye for these things." She said happily sitting on his lap hugging him.

They sat there for a few minutes before Ry remembered something he had been wanting to ask.

"Why did you wait so long to find me?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"I couldn't find you, something was masking your presence, and I had work in the underworld to attend to." She said getting an annoyed expression on her face.

"So are you going to stay here or head back to the underworld?" He wondered.

"Oh I have about a week off so I can stay with my cute Ry." She said happily.

"What do I call you, Master?" He asked now nervous.

"Oh don't worry, call me Sera." She said.

"Are you sure that's alright Seraf..." He started but a finger on his lips made him stop in surprise.

"Sera..."

"Huh..."

"Sera!" She shouted this time, making Ryvern hope that his parents weren't home.

"Sera...?" He said slowly earning himself a pat on the head.

"Yay." She said hugging onto him tightly.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

As a few hours had passed Ry decided to head to sleep. Though when he woke up the next morning the was a slight problem.

As Ry woke up he tried to rub his eyes only too feel his arm restricted and unable to move, looking around was something from his worst nightmare.

His king, Maou Serafall was cuddling his arm between her breasts, not showing any intention of letting go. The worst part about this was that she was completely naked, which seemed strange thing for what a maou would do but then yesterdays events probably proved that wrong.

Shaking her with his other hand he finally got some response. "Just five... more minutes." Before hugging him tighter, making him start to lose circulation in that arm even with wraith and devil power in him.

This continued on for several minutes before she finally opened her eyes ready to get up.

This though made his face turn into a tomato, as she then sat up and stretched giving him a very good view of her naked body.

"Sera I don't suppose you could put some clothes on could you?" He asked turning his head away.

"Awww does Ry not like my body?" She pouted hugging him from behind, letting him feel two things pressing against his back making him blush.

"That's not my problem, it is that your naked while hugging me when I'm a low class devil and your a Maou." He said blushing even more if possible.

"So you would like it more if I got dressed then?" She asked still hugging him.

"Yes please." He said his eyes closed now as he felt the feeling leave his body.

A few minutes later "You can open them now now." She said sadly.

Opening his eyes and turning around he saw that in fact she was dressed "Thank you, what were you doing that was taking you so long as well." he said as he headed downstairs to get breakfast much to her annoyance, thinking he was forgetting something.

"Oh Sera." He asked remembering something he was thinking about.

"Yeah what?"

"Could you not tell anyone that I'm your..." He started waiting for her input. "Queen." "Thank you, that I'm your queen or that I'm a devil to Rias and Sona or just anyone please." He said then realised something.

"Sure if you want." She said when he burst out "I'm your queen!?" He said not believing it.

"Yes and your my very adorable queen." She said happily swaying as she came downstairs after him.

"Oh kay well I have to get to school, oh could you get or make this for me." He said passing a drawing to her which he had done in his spare time.

"Sure then my cute Ry will look badass as well." she said putting it away.

"And who is this?!" A stern voice calls out from the dining room as he and Serafall enter, in that instant Ryvern knew what he had forgotten. To get Serafall out of the house before he went downstairs.

"Errr this is my fri..." He started but then got interrupted by Serafall excited voice.

"He's my boyfriend." She said making Ryvern splutter.

"Your his girlfriend?" Amy questioned with a scrutinising look on her face.

Ryvern went to deny it but as soon as he opened his mouth it was soon covered by Serafall's, making his eyes go wide. "Yep he's my boyfriend." After she had released his mouth.

The parents themselves in a little shock as well as this girl just brazenly kissed their son right in front of him.

"Right Ry?" She asked her hand sneaking it's way to his butt in the process.

"Whaa" He was cut off though as a moan escaped his mouth, courtesy of the resident magical girl groping him from behind.

And his parents through all of this, well they were suitably gobsmacked at what this girl was doing to their son right in front of them, when Ryvern never said anything.

Getting her hand away from his butt Ryvern managed to escape the house, his embarrassment as high as possible.

"Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He heard a shout behind him, not looking where he was going soon found himself looking at whiteness with wavy lines.

The dazed boy then found another weight press down onto him as he tried to get up, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Found you Ry." His master voice exclaimed when they both realised something, there was another body between them.

"Uuughh." They hear a groan from the body between them as she lifted here head ten times more dazed than the boy under them all.

"Sayoka!" Ryvern exclaims now clearly seeing who the girl was on top of him.

"Uggh, did a bus hit me?" She asks as she was gaining more of an understanding of her surroundings.

Making Ryvern chuckle nervously as he replied. "No just me Sayoka."

The then starts as she realises who she is on top of. "I'm sorry Ryvern." She says trying to get off seeing him start to have difficultly breathing only to be stopped by his hyper master.

"Oh you know Ryvern do you?" She says making the girl turn to her.

"Aahh a Maou please don't kill me." She whimpers only to receive a pat on the head from said Maou.

"Ohh don't worry I won't kill you, but since you know who I am we can now have a lovely threesome with the cutest Ry." She says dreamily making the other two cough in surprise.

""What!?"" they both exclaimed with red faces each.

"Ahh don't be shy it's alright." Making Ryvern sigh at his master's behaviour and Sayoka go a very dark shade of red at her forwardness.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

After apologising profusely to the embarrassed Sayoka, they continued on their way to school talking generally about things they enjoyed, getting to know each other better.

However when they got to school their previous peace was soon shattered by ear piercing screams.

"""Nooooooooooooooooo!""" echoed around the court yard as the girls saw the Shy Prince with a girl.

"No he's mine."

"Get away from him bitch."

"He's taken."

The two of them just look at them like their stupid or something.

"Well they sure know how to overreact to something they don't even know is true." Ryvern states as they ignore the chaos going on around them.

"Hmm." She says simply walking off to her class, both unaware of the eyes upon them from the resident devils.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

At the end of the now pretty normal school day, going to class, beating up the perverts peeping on the kendo club thus getting mobbed and taught how to use swords again.

Deciding to take a walk by the old school building he heard something that peeked his interest, wanting a closer look he peeked through a window to see what was going on.

"I have to save her Rias, she helped me I won't leave her behind." He heard Issei say anger evident in his voice, obviously Rias had said no.

"You know a pawn can promote where a king decides enemy territory, such as the abandoned church." Rias said as realisation dawned on Ry face.

"That sneaky devil." He murmured.

She went on saying how there were benefits of being a pawn, when she then said something else.

"Look Issei even if I did permit you to go you would still face trouble from the fallen angels and probable exorcists, especially with your limited fighting ability." She said getting up.

"I'm sorry but I have something to deal with , Akeno could you come with me please?" She said as she was by the door.

"Of course Rias." Both leaving, Issei then jumped up, eyes full of determination.

"Well I'm going to save Asia anyway." At this point Ryvern knew what the outcome was going to be.

Leaving the window he headed back home.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

That night after making an excuse to go out for his parents he found Issei making his way to the church. "I wonder what could go wrong this time." He said wearing his presents that he asked Sera for.

As he was following him he saw the other members of the occult research club disguising their presence from Issei, or Issei being so bad that he couldn't sense anything.

When he got to the church he started putting his magic explosives, he had learned that he had quite a good aptitude for this making them. Though in hindsight this might not be a good thing, but either way it was too late now.

Making his way in he saw all the carnage that had befallen the poor church, pews cut in half and thrown all over the place.

Looking at all the destruction a window was then smashed sending an battered and bruised Issei through it.

"You fools with the Twilight Healing sacred gear as my own I have become the ultimate fallen angel, worthy of the respect from Azazel." The fallen angel said with glee healing a wound on her arm.

When he looked at Issei he saw that his sacred gear looked a little different.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(ORC POV)

This was it, he was going to die. "Issei!" Rias shouted running towards him her power of destruction appearing in her hand as the rest of the ORC came running out of the church.

Just as Raynare was about to stab him a loud explosion ran threw the air as the church came crumbling down.

They hear a slow clapping coming from a figure. " **Well that was fun what do you think, all high and mighty fallen angel?** " A distorted voice said.

Everyone then looked towards where the voice came from, which the members of the ORC found familiar. They saw a hooded figure standing there looking completely calm.

"Who the hell are you bastard." Raynare screeched annoyed that her killing of Issei had been interrupted.

As the figure was about to respond another voice rang out.

"I asked him to keep an eye on Rias and her peerage." Serafall Leviathan sung out as she stepped out of the shadows making everyone's eye go wide seeing the hyper Maou.

"Now if you could make her disappear, I want to see your strength you know right, I'm getting impatient." She said turning to the figure she was standing next to.

" **If you wish.** " The figure said turning back towards Raynare raising his hand.

The figure then created a sword out of bone, before pointing it at Raynare.

" **Do you surrender or are you going to have to die.** " The figure said.

"Screw you." Raynare screamed gathering light in her hands, making spears from it and chucking them at him.

To the surprise of everyone there he just stood there as they impacted him. Their eyes widening again when the figure just disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Raynare the feather head she was thought that she had killed him. "That what you get for attacking the ultimate fallen angel!" She screeched in glee laughing at his demise.

" **That's cute you think you could've killed me, you truly a fool.** " The figure said appearing behind her.

"What!? I killed you." She said the voice behind her startling her.

""""" **Oh no you didn't kill us.** """"" Suddenly calls out as his figure splits into five copies in total.

""""" **We are going to kill you.** """"" They say together, raising their hands towards her.

 **[Chains of bone]**

The members of the ORC eyes widened even further when they realised it was the same person who had saved them before.

Immediately after he had said that chains sprung from a circle immobilising her.

"Don't you know that this power is for the amazing Azazel!" She screeched trying to break free of the chains.

" **Yes, but they aren't yours.** " The figure said the copies merging into the one stepping up to her, plunging his hand into her body, pulling out two rings, tossing them to Rias before summoning his scythe.

" **It's time to pay for your sins against others and myself.** " He said swinging the scythe around his body before swinging it towards her head, cutting cleanly through it.

" **Dispel** "

 **[Dispel]**

"Yay you showed that big bad fallen angel who's boss." Serafall said twirling around, surprising the ORC but that was pale in comparison to what she did next.

Jumping at the figure she then hugged him making him stumble in surprise. "My adorable little..." She started reaching a hand down to his butt groping him much to his surprise.

" **S-serafall Leviathan what are you doing?** " He said clearly startled.

"Groping your cute butt." She said shamelessly "Is there a problem with that?" She asked then.

" **Yes, its weird especially in front of other people, I'm outta here.** " The figure said breaking out of her hold and started sprinting away.

"Comeback otherwise I won't let you sleep!" She yelled running after him only making him run faster. Meanwhile all the members of the ORC just had their mouths gaping at the sight they had seen. Rias the most shocked.

"What did we just see?" Said Akeno bringing them all back from wonder land.

"I... Don't... Know, I'll ask Sona if she has noticed anything that might explain this." She said.

"It's a shame he didn't play with Raynare more." Akeno said sadly looking down in disappointment, making the others back away from her slightly.

"Let's go home then." Said Rias walking towards school to talk to Sona.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Knocking on the student council room door Rias asked "Sona can I come in for a minute?"

"Huh, oh Rias... sure." She said making Rias enter.

When she entered she saw Sona looking out a window. "What's up?" She asked seeing her expression on her face.

"Nothing... Have you seen my sister acting differently lately?" She asked surprising Rias.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I got a message from Lord Sitri saying that ever since she went back to the underworld the second time this month she has been jumping for joy, and had to be threatened to not be allowed back here unless she did her Maou work." She said.

"Why was she so desperate to get back here?" Rias asked.

"I don't know but when that was suggested she threw a fit and several servants had to be thawed out from it, while looking quite terrified about not being able to come back here." Sona said looking at Rias for any ideas.

"Do you know where she is at the moment?" Rias asked.

"The underworld, at least that's where she should be, why?" Sona asked now getting suspicious.

"Ok one last thing first though, has she been saying anything strange?" Rias asked, Sona narrowing her eyes immediately at that.

"Yes..." She starts but stops, a small blush appearing on her face.

"What is it?"

"That we are going to have a threesome soon?" She says her eyes lowering as Rias looks at her in amazement.

"I think I should tell you about this evening them." Rias said cryptically making Sona raise an eyebrow.

And so Rias filled Sona in on the events that had happened. When she was done the first thing that Sona said was. "She said that she wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't let her grope his butt." She said astounded.

"Yep, the figure immediately started running, not that I blame him though, would you?" Rias stated making Sona nod her head.

"I'll look into him and see if he is known to other members of the devil community or is a freelance."

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Ryvern POV)

When Ryvern had got to his home after running from Sera's threat then ran through his head remembering the words "I will not let you sleep." Making him shudder at the thought of what that might entail. Sneaking his way to his room so not to alert his parents.

Taking off his hood and mask along with his shirt, hiding them at the bottom of his cupboard, flopping on his bed to go to sleep, as his head hit his pillow he noticed something different. Then he felt hands moving down his back to his butt squeezing it making him moan at the feeling.

Looking up he saw his king looking down at him with a sadistic smirk on her face, making him gulp nervously.

"Now, now my Ry." She said stroking his face, making him shiver.

"I said if you ran I would keep you up all night." She said groping his butt more making him moan against his wishes.

"You sound as if you enjoy this my adorable Ry." She said continuing, smothering him in her breasts when he tried to scream to leave him alone.

"Now, now no need to scream." She said as she continued all night just like she said not letting him go to sleep.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

The next morning when he woke from his night in hell, his world was filled with bliss again when she said she would have to return to the underworld for a couple of days.

"Make sure to call me." She said hugging him before disappearing in her blue magic circle, at least he didn't need to worry about her and my parents.

"Sure." He said before screaming in joy.

When he got to school though he was so tired that after gym class he simply fell asleep, until some people decided to wake him, though the situation he found himself in wasn't much better than Sera last night.

When he woke he had to yawn, when he did it was apparently very cute as the next thing he saw were the lustful eyes of the kendo club.

This instantly made him back up in fear as they slowly surrounded him.

"W-why are you here?" He asked then he noticed something he wasn't wearing a shirt, this at least answered one question to do with why he was cold, the other though 'WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS SHIRT'.

"W-w-what happened to my shirt?" He asked where the girls decided to tell him a story.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Kendo Club POV)

As they were going about their usual training, wondering where Ryvern was since no one from them had seen him at all since he had gone to his first class.

About half way through their training they then saw a figure lying down on a little alcove that hid him quite well.

When Murayama, the chosen one went to investigate she squealed in delight causing the rest of the girls to come over to see as well, making them all gasp in delight as they all saw their Ryvern sleeping.

"Should we wake him?" Asked one girl.

"No but... should we see what is under his shirt." Katase said getting lots of approval from the rest of them.

So without waking him they removed his shirt, what they were greeted with made every girl blush.

While he wasn't packing a six pack or more he still had a well toned stomach, wanting to feel his body the girls moved closer only for him to start waking.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Ryvern POV)

"So... yeah that's what happened." Another girl from the kendo club said unabashedly as Ry blushed hiding his face in his knees trying to hide from the hungry looks he got from the girls.

"D-d-did you have to do that, especially explaining in more detail than was necessary?" He asked shivering slightly due to missing his shirt, the girls seeing this asked.

"Are you getting cold?" Murayama asked moving closer as Ry just nodded his head before putting it back in his knees.

Instantly the girls surrounded him, hugging him instantly doing two things, one making him warm stopping his shivering, and two making him blush madly having them hugging his naked chest.

This was fine for a bit but soon enough it spiralled downwards as the girls started grabbing his torso feeling it and playing with, before he could object they quickly overpowered him, leaving him not much better after Sera had her way with him although at least he did get some sleep though.

People all around the school heard the screams of terror he made, but since they knew the kendo club was there they went no closer, fear of sticks enough of a deterrent.

When lunch had come round he managed to get away from the kendo club, though they refused to give him back his shirt, saying they had lost it.

Heading up to the peacefulness of the roof, when he got there he saw Sayoka already eating her lunch.

"So there you are, I was wondering where you were, I didn't see you after first class." She said.

"Yeah well I got caught by the kendo club again and well... They enjoyed me for an hour or two after I woke up." He said shuddering slightly at the thought of it again much to her amusement. "I still like them though."

"Heard about the tennis match between the Occult club and the student council this afternoon." She said making him blush lightly.

"Probably the Occult research club, what's with that smirk you have over there?" He scowled lightly seeing the smile appearing on her face at his response.

"Oh just that I could've guessed that with Rias Gremory's queen doting on you/ teasing you with sexual advances." She finished with a blushing boy in front of her.

"It's not my fault, she scares me with that S personality of hers, I try to tell her not to do it." He says looking ashamed of himself.

Sayoka comes up to his back patting it lightly. "It's alright I was only joking so are you going to watch it them."

"Well I was going to go hom..." He started when another voice called out.

"Ara so this is where you go, hiding with your girlfriend and neglecting me are you." Akeno's teasing voice rang out making one of them go white and the other go red.

"H-he's not my boyfriend." Sayoka stutters.

"Aww now I can't have an affair with someone's boyfriend now." Akeno said sadly making the other two look at her in fear.

"W-w-was there a reason for you to come here." Ryvern said backing away slightly from the sad sadist girl in front of him.

"Well I was going to ask if you were going to watch me and Rias vs the Student council representatives my little Vern." She asked a smile now present on her face.

"W-w-well y-you have my support, but I had other things I wanted to do." He stuttered nervously making Akeno unconsciously lick her lips at him.

"Aww I wanted you to watch me play, if your feeling left out I can play with you afterwards if you want." she said sultrily eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Ahh, I-I'm out of here." He cries running away past both of them and down the stairs.

"This is making me feel complicated, now I want to really catch him, chain him up and play with him." She said sweetly making Sayoka now back away scared of her now.

'I think his fear of her is well founded.' She thought to herself, her opinion of her changing in this short confrontation watching the girl twitch from her imagination of things she would do to Ryvern warily.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

After escaping from the sadist queen Ryvern then headed to his safe and mostly sane home.

"Ah your back." Amy said as she saw him enter through the door.

"Ye-ah." He panted having practically run the whole way from school.

"Are you alright, you look a little white?" She said concern filling her voice.

"Yeah just running away from someone." he said standing up, having caught his breath now.

"Do you need any help with them or can you handle it." She said a frown starting to appear.

"No, no I have it under control." He said hurriedly heading upstairs to his room, escaping from any more questions.

Upon reaching it however he saw someone who made him kinda wished he had stayed and watched the tennis match between the two clubs.

"Ry your back, I missed you sooo much." Sera sung as she bounded up from his bed.

"Sera what are you..." He started only for her to answer his question anyway.

"In all the excitement that has happened I forgot to do something important." She said hugging him.

"And what... would... that be?" He struggled trying to breathe in his kings embrace.

"To get you a familiar to keep you company, when your adorable kings is away on business in the underworld." She sung happily.

"Right so... what do I have to do then?" He asked his body barley being able to cope with the excited Maou.

"Well this evening we'll head to the familiar forest, normally we would have the familiar master help us in this task but he already has a previous engagement so you will have to make do with yourself." She said.

"Well it's still the afternoon so what do we or I do until then?" He asked rubbing the back of his king gently.

"Well I don't know I didn't think this far ahead." she says looking down.

"How about we go look around Kuoh then?" He suggests, getting his response when he is pulled over to and out the window.

"Sure and with my adorable Ry with me it will be even more fun." She said happily dragging him through the town.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

"Ok are you ready, I don't want my adorable queen to come back injured alright otherwise..." She said that evening with the slightly sadistic smile on her face.

"A-a-alright." He stuttered now slightly nervous.

"Aww don't worry I'm sure you will do fine." She said reassuringly.

"Ok see you then." He said.

"Ok I'll be back in three days to see how you did then." She said happily.

Both of them disappearing in their magic circles to their different destinations.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

After the teleport to familiar forest Ryvern began looking around for any signs of creatures that would be suitable to be a familiar.

Looking at the book Serafall had given him before he had left, containing all the possible creatures found in the forest.

"So find one that isn't too weak, but find one that isn't ugly, huh typical of her really, maybe I should just find one I like and go from there." He murmured to himself looking through the book's section of the strongest creature's in the forest.

 _Hydra_

 _Nine headed beast uses poison that devils fear and other races, not very loyal, with a strong inclination to eat their own masters._

 _Tiamat_

 _One of the five dragon kings, not much else is known although since she inhabits a cave in the territory of the familiar forest it is safe to assume that she is at least open to be a familiar for someone who proves their worth._

 _Griffin_

 _Flying lion, strong, honourable, loyal if one can prove their worthiness they can gain a powerful ally._

"Hmm maybe I should go look and see if Tiamat would be willing to make a contract with me?" he decides walking his way through the forest towards where the book marks the cave.

After wandering around for around ten minutes he was finally nearing, he heard voices.

"Are you sure we should go looking for Tiamat, Ddraig said..." He started worry etched in his tone but Rias cut him off.

"Yes, I must have the best familiar for my adorable servant." She said firmly not leaving any room for argument.

"Alright..." Issei said giving in.

'That was a close one huh, so they're also trying for Tiamat might as well see how that goes anyway.' Ryvern thought fitting his clothes that hid his identity before following them.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(ORC POV)

"Here we are Tiamat's cave." The familiar master said proudly standing in front of an ominous cave that radiated power.

"Thank you, now Issei here's your chance to get Tiamat as a familiar." Rias says looking at her pawn happily.

"Are you sure about this Ddraig says..." Issei tries again with Rias cutting him off again.

"Do you want to be powerful for me?" She screeches at him making him jump.

"Yesss..." He says slowly.

"Then make Tiamat your familiar, surely there's nothing wrong with that." She says hugging Issei from behind, making her generous bust press into him, making his imagination go into overdrive.

"Yesss Rias I will." He says getting a determined look on his face, along with a lecherous smile too.

"Thank you my dear Issei." She said happily.

"Tiamat I would like to make a familiar contract with you!" Issei shouted into the cave.

" **You want to make a familiar contract... WITH ME!"** A blue dragon roars out of the cave as it appears at it's entrance.

"Yes." Issei says back missing the look of rage on the dragon's face.

" **YOU FOOL!"** Tiamat roars throwing a claw towards the stunned Issei who narrowly dodges it.

" **TO THINK I WOULD BE A FAMILIAR TO THE HOST OF DDRAIG."** She roars throwing another claw at him, this one he would not be able to avoid.

""Issei!"" Rias, Asia shout worried about what was about to happen to him.

At the last second a black figure pushes Issei out of the way, creating a cloud of dust, soon after sending him flying away.

The group seeing their chance grabs Issei and run away from the angry dragon.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break** **Please** **Wait)**

(Ryvern POV)

Everything hurt, that claw from Tiamat had really done a number on him.

 **(I sorry Ryvern there's only one thing that can be done, you heart was punctured by one of your broken ribs, you are dying.)**

"Is that so then *Cough* then I guess the one option it is, what *Cough* what is it?" Ryvern spluttered his lungs punctured as well obviously.

 **(I can make your body undergo an evolution, you will lose what humanity you have left, from your choice you will be part dragon as well as wraith and devil, can you accept that)** Zyvex asks him.

"Why would that be *cough* be a problem, I've always wanted to be a dragon anyway *cough* Do... it..." Ryvern manages to get out before passing out from pain and internal bleeding.

 **(Looks like I have to start then)**

And so Zyvex started turning Ryvern into a hybrid, between wraith, devil and dragon.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Five days later since his encounter with the strongest dragon king he finally awoke.

Opening his eyes he saw a roof above him. "Where... Where am I?" He murmured sitting up holding his head, remembering that he was in familiar last time he thought.

Standing up he saw he was wearing only a basic shirt and some track suit pants.

Looking around he saw he was in some kind of house. Before he could think about his surroundings anymore a gasp followed by something shattering.

Turning around he saw a woman standing there, a bowl on the ground in pieces and a hand over her mouth.

"H-h-hello?" Ryvern gaining his signature stutter back.

"Y-your awake." The woman says finally getting over her shock.

"Yes, who you are...?" He asks.

"Rayuri... and you are?" She then asks in return now confidence shown.

"I'm Ryvern nice to meet you, so... where am I?"

"Your in my house in the familiar forest."

"Why?"

"Because I found you critically wounded, so I brought you back here and helped you recover."

"And I'm glad, you have such a sexy body too." She adds licking her lips sultrily, making the boy shiver in his place.

"T-thanks I guess, how long has it been since you found me?"

"Oh three or four days, why?" She asks wondering why he suddenly looks pale.

"Oh, well I'm a devil with a very hyper and attached to me, and well they might not be too happy that I'm not back yet." He says shakily knowing what Sera would do to him when he gets back.

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"Oh I was looking for a familiar, but I spose it's too late now, so I will have to head back empty handed then." He says looking down in sadness.

"Well if you want I could be your familiar, I would be honoured to have such a sexy master too." She says walking over to him, stroking his back.

"Well if your sure then." He said trying to ignore the stroking.

"Yeerrresss." She purrs sultrily.

"Ok, but what are you, your not human otherwise you wouldn't be here?" He asks.

"Oh me, I'm a lonely Succubus." She says explaining all the things she was doing.

'Well she was nice and looked after me when I was injured.' "If you got no objections then, Rayuri I Ryvern ask you to become my familiar do you accept?" He says.

"Yes." And with that the contract was complete, she was now his familiar.

"Well I think it's time for me to head back home, hopefully no one has been murdered by my master..." He suddenly thought his face becoming pale as he thought again about what would happen for making her worry.

"Can I come with you then, it does get boring in this forest." She said the boredom evident in her voice.

"Ok." He said standing next to her, his magic circle encompassing both of them before sending them back to his place.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

After arriving at his house the scene that they found made both of their mouth open in shock.

"Why can I not attack Heaven, I'm sure Gabriel took him, my cute Ry, I will not go back to the underworld, until I have my Ry." Ryvern's over excited master exclaimed despite being bound as to not be able to attack Heaven.

"Now Serafall, I and Sirzechs have asked this a hundred times, who this house is and why won't you leave it and second who is Ry?" A person dressed in a french maid uniform asked her stoic face slowly turning into exasperation.

"This is my cute butt Ry's house, and he is my lovely Ry what else do you need to know other than I want him, he's late and I want him back." She said nearly crying.

This continued for at least five more minutes before they both turned to look at the two shock ridden people standing there, still as statues.

"Ry!" Serafall exclaims, breaking the bindings, leaping over the now very surprised maid and tackled poor Ryvern to the ground, him groaning in response.

"Where were you my Ry I was worried sick, I am not letting you out of my sight for a week." She said seriously until the maid spoke again.

"So this is 'Ry' then Serafall?" The maid said looking at the boy underneath the Maou.

"A huh, he is sooo cute I mean look at his nice squeezable butt of his Grayfia." She said excitedly, turning the poor boy around so the maid could see his butt making both of them blush madly.

"Sera... Please... Don't... Do tha..." He started but his head then fell on her shoulder, having fallen asleep from the time in familiar forest and the embarrassment, making all his energy go.

All of them then just stare at the sleeping boy on Serafall, they both then turn to the other person who was with him, who was currently looking at the boy with a way to sweet smile on her face. "And who might you be?" Grayfia now asks but in a quieter voice thanks to the sleeping boy.

"Oh I'm his familiar Rayuri, and nursed him back to health after he had fallen somewhere in the forest due to some injuries." Rayuri said bowing her head slightly.

"Oh he got injured did he." Serafall stated her eyes glowing blue slightly, making both Rayuri and Grayfia step away from her.

"Either way it is time for you to head back to the underworld to return to your work that has been neglected for five days." Grayfia said in a voice that left no room for arguing.

"Aww fine, can I bring my Ry with me then?" She asked in return, the silver haired sighing knowing if not then she would never leave here.

"...Fine... But who is he and how does he know you?" Grayfia asked.

"Well this is Ryvern Dyxzar, and he knows me because I am his king." Shocking the two their at this revelation.

"This boy here is one of your evil pieces?" Grayfia asks getting a nod from Serafall. "And you didn't tell anyone you got one." She asked for confirmation.

"Yep my queen is the most adorable out there, no one can beat his cuteness." Serafall proclaimed strongly while the other twos mouths just dropped to the floor.

"That cute/boy is your QUEEN." They both exclaim in shock.

"Yep and he's all mine." She said happily, cuddling the sleeping boy to herself.

"Ok your coming with me to the underworld now, you can bring him." Grayfia said getting tired of wasting time here.

"Muu. Fine."

"And Rayuri if you are this boys familiar I'm sure Serafall can arrange some housing for you until some proper measures can be discussed later." Grayfia said turning to Rayuri, with Serafall nodding in confirmation.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Upon reaching the underworld, and Sirzechs office.

"So did you help Serafall come back to the underworld peacefully without screaming about some one called Ry." He asked as she entered into his office.

"Yes, and I found something else interesting, I said we would head over to the Sitri main house for dinner."

"Ok any other pressing matters?" He asked hoping there wasn't.

"Only that the next stack of files just arrived for you to sign and complete." She said with a slight smile as Sirzechs just banged his head on his desk.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

That evening when the Gremory and Sitri families(Apart from Rias and Sona) Got ready for dinner.

When they had all arrived except Serafall, they spent a few minutes conversing before sitting down waiting for the excitable Maou.

"So how is everyone, any problems you have been having?" Sirzechs asked the Sitri family.

"Oh its fine, only a few stray..." The Sitri head was interrupted by the doors slamming open to reveal the energetic Maou.

"Hiya everyone." Serafall said holding something in her arms.

"Hello Serafa..." Sirzechs started only to notice something. "Is that a boy you have there in your arms." He pointed to the sleeping Ryvern, making everyone turn and stare at the limp figure in her arms.

"That boy better be alive and not kidnapped." Her father said sternly.

"Oh he is I wouldn't do anything ba... Well too bad anyway." She said after a second of thought making them all feel sorry for the boy.

"Where did you find him then?" Her mother asked now.

"In the human realm, he's a was going to a school when I found him." Serafall said excitedly.

"And is he sleeping?" Venelana Gremory asked now.

"Yeah, he looks so cute while he is sleeping, has an amazing butt that is so fun to grope and to finish it off he looks adorable." She said making them all blush at her forwardness and feel sorry for the poor boy.

"Well then let's start dinner then and we can talk more afterwards then hmmm." Sirzechs said as Serafall brought Ryvern to sit on her while he slept while she ate.

After about half an hour the boy started to stir from his slumber.

Opening his eyes he saw pink, "Ugh where am I?" He said lifting his head from where it was.

"Your awake Ry, Yay." He heard the excited voice of his king.

Looking around he saw six other people there in an unfamiliar room. "Sera where am I?" He asked again, some peoples eyes go wide slightly.

"Your at my home, with the Gremory and Sitri family." She said happily.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed falling off Serafall, to underneath the table.

Sirzechs looked down under the table at the dazed boy. "Hello you must be Ry then."

"W-w-who are you, you look like Rias Gremory." He said looking at the red haired man looking at him.

"Well I am her brother, pleasure to meet you I'm Sirzechs Lucifer." He said.

"I spose." He said slowly coming out from under the table, seeing only two other familiar faces there.

"H-h-hello I'm Ryvern Dyxzar." He introduced himself to everyone else.

"So this is the boy who Serafall couldn't sleep with without groping hmm?" A black haired man said with a smile, making Ryvern blush dark red.

"I think." He replied.

"See isn't this thing the most adorable thing that ever existed and he's all mine." Serafall sung happily hugging him from behind.

Everyone didn't know how to respond to this, it was evident that this boy controlled nearly all of Serafall's happiness. "Right and you found them in the human realm, does he know..."Sirzechs started only to get interrupted by the boy.

"Devils, yes especially since I am one." He said getting a bit more comfortable with this situation.

"And how are you a devil then." A brown haired woman asked trying to understand what was going on.

"I made this cutee my queen so I can be with him forever and ever, I even saved his life from dying making it even better, by the way does anyone want to grope his butt it's really nice." She said turning him around despite his wishes.

One second went by, then another until finally...

""""WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT?!"""" Everyone except Grayfia shout out.

The woman at the table secretly wanting to see if what she said was true.

While the men at the table felt sorry for the poor boy who would have to endure this.

"Can I-i-i go h-h-home?" A whimper escapes the boy nearly dying from this situation and wanting nothing more than to head home now.

"No, anyway I said if you got injured or late I would keep you from sleeping all night, and since you did guess what's going to happen now." Serafall said smiling at the boy who wasn't the only one to shiver at the look on her face.

She then got up dragging the boy behind her. "Ppppleeeeaaaseee, Iiiiii'mmmmm Sooooorrrryyy Sera!" They hear the boys screams, all of them feeling sorry for him now, when Serafall pops around the door again. "Oh and don't tell anyone that I have a queen he and I want to keep it secret for a while and you wouldn't want me to keep you up all night either would you." making everyone else shake their head.

"Well goodnight." She sung happily skipping off.

A black haired woman then said something. "Are you sure that he should be left alone with my daughter."

"He... Should be fine." Grayfia said leaving them all to just think about what they had seen.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

Ry on his way home after managing to escape from the underworld, he was ready to never come out from a deep, dark hole ever again as the things that had happened to him recently was starting to give him nightmares.

As he was walking home he saw Rias and Sona walking together, talking about something. He decided to see what they were talking about.

"What are you going to do about Riser Rias, he and your family wants to marry you despite your wishes." Sona said as Rias scowled kicking a stone.

"That man treats me like a pet in a collection." She said a scowl still present on her face.

"Do you have any ideas to get out of it, you know both of your family's are pushing for it." Sona said in her neutral tone.

"I have one idea, but then nothing." Rias said.

'so Rias has an arranged marriage with someone she doesn't like, Zy do you know anything about this Riser?' He mentally asked Zy.

 **(From what I know he is from the Phenex clan in the underworld, though there are stories of him being an arrogant brat and womaniser so he is only really popular with male devils of high status with similar personalities)** Zy said with a slight scorn which Ry couldn't agree more with.

"Should I ask Sera if I can help her with this?" He asked out loud seeing Rias and Sona disappearing in the distance.

 **(You can try but I would wait until the wedding ceremony to make your move in case her idea works)** Zy suggested.

"Then we better prepare to fight a Phenex in case then." He said walking home to discuss this with Sera about his idea and the fallout of his idea.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Serafall POV)

Walking back from dropping Ryvern off, deciding to take a little walk, see a little more of the human world before she had to head back tot he underworld.

"I wish I was walking with Ry again." She says sadly, going a bit further she then felt something.

Walking closer to where she felt it getting stronger she then found a girl, coughing blood with a stab wound in her chest, left to die a long, slow death. "Oh who are you?" Serafall mutters putting a hand on the girls chest.

When she does she gets it again. She had found a kindred spirit to her, nearly crying she gathered her pieces. "I'm not letting this person die."

"Live for me and become a knight in the service of Serafall Leviathan." She said as the knight piece entered into her chest.

After a few seconds the silent body then burst upwards with a gasp as the piece did its work.

Looking around the girl saw she was alone before feeling really sleepy. "Why... do I feel... so tired..." She got out before falling asleep likely from exhaustion.

"Guess I'm going back to Ry's then." Serafall said as she picked the girl up, sending a message to Grayfia saying she had urgent business to do that while groping Ry's butt was, was not what this time was, was as equally important and that she would be a few days.

When she got to his room, stripping both her and the girl then got into bed with the girl between Ry and herself.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Ryvern POV)

The next morning when Ryvern woke this morning he found he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes he saw a naked girl in his arms that wasn't Serafall.

"Aaahhh!" He yelled out falling out of his bed.

"Ah good morning Ry enjoy your sleep?" Serafall asks her also naked body popping up from the other side of the girl.

"Yes but who is this and why are you still here you said you would be going back to the underworld yesterday."

"Yeah well, I found a kindred spirit in this girl so you now have a peerage buddy now isn't that great?" Serafall said happily.

"Ugh." the girl groaned opening her eyes, only to gasp when she saw a naked boy and girl next to her.

Sitting up. "Who are you?" She says when the boy blushes and the girl smiles.

Looking down she saw that she was also naked. "Well I'm your king Serafall Leviathan." Serafall introduces herself.

"And I''m Ryvern Dyxzar." He said "And you are?" He asks next.

"I'm Ley." The girl now known as Ley said.

"Well then could you both please leave my room so I could get dressed without the two of you seeing me anymore naked please." Ryvern asked.

"Aww it's alright I don't mind seeing you naked, especially your butt." She said groping his butt making him moan.

Something in Ley then clicked, this was a cute boy, he was moaning and he was naked. It was all perfect.

"Aww he is so cute when he is moaning, have you tried doing anything else or just groping his butt." She asked Serafall with lust dripping from her eyes looking at the moaning boy.

"Oooh you have a suggestion?" Serafall asks excitedly with Ley grinning, both ignoring Ryvern who started to look terrified.

"What about biting, licking and sucking his neck, want me to join in?" Ley asks with a grin matching Serafall's.

"I knew I found a kindred spirit." Serafall exclaims hugging Ley.

"Can I leave now I have to get dres..." he starts before...

Both girls playing with his neck eliciting moans from the poor boys mouth.

"Isn't his moans delight-able Sera?" Ley asks with a slight sadistic smirk on her face.

"Yep how much more should we do?" Sera asks.

Meanwhile poor Ryvern was trying to get his breathing under control after that experience "I'm changing, leave me alone." He shouts tears running down his face as he ran from the room.

"Do you..."

"Think we went..."

""Too far...?"" They both wondered, if they had gone too far without his consent.

"I think we should apologise later, it's all fun but if he's getting scared then that's basically torture right?" Serafall asked.

"Yeah, oh you said you were my king what does that mean?" Ley asked tilting her head to one side.

"You've have been reincarnated under me as a devil." Serafall said.

"I'm a devil now?" Ley asked all emotion leaving her face.

"Yep, are you alright with that?" Serafall asked uncertainty creeping into her voice.

One second went by Ley just staring at the bed she was in.

Five seconds later Ley whips around and hugs Serafall. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said with Serafall patting her on the back.

"Your my knight now and Ryvern the boy we... still need to apologise to is my queen so you two will always be by my side." Serafall said happily as Ley's eyes light up at the thought of being with both of them.

Both now talking about topics that were both interested in when the door opens slowly to reveal Ryvern.

"Hello Ley, Sera." He said in a low tone looking down, both realising that they had gone too far.

"Look Ryvern I'm new and I did that to you already without getting to know you and I just wanted to say sorry and can we start over please." Ley said offering her hand towards him, who looked at it before taking it.

"Ok, but Serafall this time I'm putting my foot down and saying you can't sleep in my bed for a time period of seven days unless I change my mind on this matter." Ryvern said making Serafall cry out.

"NNNNNnnnooooooooo." She screamed making everyone within a five block radius cover their ears.

After Serafall had calmed down.

"Sera can I ask you about something..." Ryvern asks gaining Serafall's attention from the seriousness in his voice.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(ORC POV wedding day)

All the members of Rias' peerage were feeling down, as they were waiting in the meeting hall where the wedding was taking place.

They were still bitter about the fact that they had lost to Riser in a rating game they were offered, in a last attempt to settle the disagreement between the heirs of the families involved.

"So Rias is going to get married to that bastard then." Issei said sadly looking down.

As Akeno was about to respond they heard a familiar voice speak up. "So there you all are." Sona said as she and her queen walked up to them.

"Why are you here Sona." Kiba asked.

"Well first to give you my support, and because I got a message from my sister saying that something was going to happen." Sona said cringing slightly.

"Did she say what it is?" Akeno asked hoping it would be something to do with Rias freedom from that pig of a man.

"Only that it would do something for Rias that she would love, and would be entertaining for you all to see." She said shocking them all.

"How..." Koneko started when Riser interrupted with his entrance.

"Riser is now here to announce some great news." He paused then started again. "The lovely heir of the Gremory clan has agreed to marry Riser, and here she is." He stated turning to his side where a red magic circle appeared, revealing Rias in what could barely be described as a dress as it was way to short.

(Meanwhile with the high class devils waiting area)

"Serafall where is this entertainment that you said was going to come here" Sirzechs asked his fellow Maou.

"Don't worry it should be here any second, and by the way if they ask anything I would do it as it would fix your problem with the arranged marriage." She said shocking Sirzechs but still nodding his head.

"How do you know it wi..." He started but was interrupted by an explosion at the doors.

*Booooom*

With that the doors leading into the hall were blown open, filling the opening with smoke as a figure in black stepped through it, everyone in ORC were stunned it was the figure that had saved them all the times before.

The guards rushed to stop the intruder, but didn't get far as they were standing on exploded allowing the figure to keep walking.

He kept walking until he was in front of Rias and Riser.

" **Riser Phenex I challenge you to a duel.** " The figures distorted voice rang out through hall.

"What is this madness this is a wedding, why is he here." Riser screeched in annoyance.

At that point Sirzechs and Serafall showed themselves, when Sirzech's and Riser's father spoke up. "What is the meaning of this." Rias's father said.

Then Serafall spoke up "Well I thought some entertainment was in order, so I arranged a duel between those two. Of course if you think your son can't handle himself them it is fine to admit your to scared to face him." she said with a smile.

While Riser's father just grit his teeth nodding his head.

"Very well let's make it a bit more interesting with a wager, each side gets to request something from the other hmm." She said with a twirl.

"Very well what do you want each." Sirzechs said turning to the two figures.

"I want him as my personal slave." Riser said pointing towards the hooded figure.

" **I want Rias Gremory to be free to choose who she marries.** " The figure said stunning Rias, the ORC, Sona and a few other members of the crowd.

Before anyone could voice displeasure Sirzechs "Very well." As they made their way towards a suitable battle ground.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Ryvern POV)

As they went outside Ry was preparing himself for this fight.

{Hello I'm Grayfia, Queen of Maou Sirzechs officiating this match between Riser Phenex. Would the fighters prepare.} She finished the announcement.

{You can now fight, this is a fight to surrender, inability to fight or... Death.} Her voice rang out.

As soon as she said this Ryvern launched towards the Phenex heir, hitting his fist to his face, sending him flying to a pillar nearby.

As he reemerged from the rubble half of his face was gone, only to be regenerated from his bloodline ability.

"Even though you are a low class devil I have to say that punch was good but you won't win." Riser said as he prepared a fireball in his hand.

Launching it towards the figure, who didn't even try to dodge it and let it hit him.

Thinking that he won Riser started to cackle. "See you can not stand up to the might of Riser."

" **I suggest you look again.** " The figure said as the flame cleared revealing him standing there, still not barbecued.

"What that was easily enough to deal with a low class devil like you." Riser said as a look of surprised came to his face.

" **Did you think you could scratch a dragon with those weak flames pathetic.** " The figure said making a lot of people stare in shock including his own master.

"You can't be a dragon, otherwise we would know who you were." Riser says thinking he had got the better of him now.

All he got in response was a dark laugh that made even the Maous shiver from it.

" **You are way to arrogant Riser Phenex**." The figure says as he stands up straight.

" **You will face the judgement of The Bone Wraith Dragon.** " The figure said as a darkness spread out from the figure, hiding him from sight. When the Aura cleared a twenty five metre long dragon stood there, this on its own would be that surprising but then.

Riser now able to see his enemy threw another fireball at him, as it hit though the skin of the dragon started to melt away, leaving only pure white bone behind.

Riser started laughing thinking he had won for good this time however. " **This is your last laugh Riser.** " The dragon said as he charged an attack in his mouth, as it approached a high class in power he released it.

Moving too fast for Riser to dodge took the full force of the attack, his regeneration couldn't keep up as he fell unconscious, the beam ending as well.

The dragon had won.

{Challenger wins, Riser Phenex loses} Grayfia's voice rings out as the figure changes back into human form stumbling slightly as he does.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Rias POV)

A few hours had passed since the duel between the mysterious man and Riser Phenex, in which she was released from her marriage.

Now her, her peerage, Sirzechs along with Grayfia, with Sona and her peerage were waiting for Serafall at the Gremory's main house.

"So why are we here?" Issei asked into the room.

"Because Serafall said she would explain who the person is who fought Riser Phenex, and to make her announcement." Rias said.

At that moment Serafall's magic circle appeared, revealing her in her Magic girl attire.

"Hello everyone." She said twirling around.

"While I am not ungrateful that you got my Ria out of her marriage, who is that man that you apparently know." Sirzechs said making Rias pout at her nickname.

"You can come in now." Serafall calls out, as the door opens revealing the man and a girl with white hair that they had never seen before.

" **I assume you want to see who I am now.** " He says looking around at all the faces.

" **Well first let me say this, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Akeno all have met me personally before.** " The figure says making the three named look in shock.

"I've met you before." Sirzechs asks.

" **Well hopefully Rias and her peerage knows me as I know them.** " He says " **If I know Serafall think who have you met that has a connection to Serafall?** " Making Sirzechs and Grayfia stumble back in surprise.

"Your that boy that Serafall had that dinner." He says not believing that Serafall's queen was that strong. " **Yep, that was me at that dinner.** " The figure says lowering his hood making everyone else gasp.

"Your Ryvern Dyxeath." Akeno says.

"Yep I am and like you I go to Kuoh academy." Ryvern says.

"But what are you doing here?" Rias says.

"And what relation do you have with my sister?" Sona asks.

"Well..." Ryvern starts but Serafall interrupts him.

"My adorable Ry you mean and his relation with me." she says jumping up and hugging him, astonishing everyone there.

As he goes to speak again but all that comes from his mouth is a moan, making him blush bright red, leaving the rest of the group with the bottom of their mouths on the ground. "I love that sound Ry, and you have a great butt to squeeze." Serafall said making everyone look at her in shock.

"Yeah and don't forget his neck he makes more delicious noise from that as well remember." The white haired girl says making all turn to her, some people blushing at what she said.

"And who are you?" Rias asks forgetting about Ryvern's moan for the moment

"I'm Ley and I'm a..." She starts but Serafall clamps a hand over her mouth, mouthing not yet.

Regaining the use of his mouth Sirzechs then asked the next question. "What was your announcement Serafall." He asked.

"Oh I have started the creation of my peerage." She said letting go of Ry much to his sanity's appreciation.

"Well where are they?" Sona asked.

"Oh their right here." She said jumping at Ry again only for him to dodge, causing her to fall on the ground.

"You meanie, you let your king fall to the ground." she pouted moving to a sitting position on the ground.

"Well this queen would like not to be groped on his butt every time his king wants to indulge themselves." Ry asked moving away from her slightly.

"What about if I lick your neck then would you like that?" Ley asks making Ryvern sigh.

"No and as a knight of Sera you should act better." He says.

"And to answer your previous questions the reason I'm here was to get Rias out of her marriage, and my relation to Sera is that I am her queen." He said bowing.

"Yep he's my cute adorable, squeezable queen." She said catching him this time.

Ry turning to Sona asked "Does she hug you a lot as well?"

Sona nodded her head "Yes, you get used to it eventually, getting groped by her not really." She said as she saw Sera's hand go towards his butt again.

At that he immediately jumped up running shouting "See you back at school... IF I MAKE IT." Making everyone laugh as he ran from his king's knight and king as they tried to catch him.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

(Ry POV)

After managing to survive his chase with Sera and Ley in the underworld, not before reminding them that he didn't want everyone in the underworld to know he was her queen.

Walking in the gates of Kuoh academy he was immediately swarmed by the kendo club.

""Your back Ry."" They shouted hugging onto him, making everyone look towards the group.

The ORC then walked past laughing and some glaring as they saw Ry stuck in the middle of the kendo club.

Of course no one else dared laugh at them as they knew the kendo club would deliver swift punishment.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

When Ryvern got to class he was in for a big surprise. Taking his seat thinking it would be quite uneventful lesson put his head on the desk as he waited for class to start.

"Now everyone I would like to tell you that we will have another student joining us, you can come in now." The teacher called out a white haired girl stepped in making Ryvern who had looked up at the teachers announcement immediately went pale.

"Hello I'm Ley and if anyone touches Ry I will kill you, alright." Ley said with a smile that made everyone including the teacher back away from her, as she made her way to Ryvern and sat on his lap much to his embarrassment.

( **Looking** **for** **Line** **break Please Wait)**

On his way home before he met the others back at the ORC club room, discuss events and answer some questions they most assuredly had.

As he got into his house, his parents still on holiday, he saw something on the table top, it was a note with a white and silver raven on it, opening it up what he saw made him drop the glass he had. Which made it smash against the ground, glass going everywhere.

In the note it said

 _ **Hey my Toy long time no see**_

 _ **I've found you again, it was so sad you left me here without so much**_

 _ **as a note.**_

 _ **Your lover always Toy**_

 _ **I coming to reclaim you my lost toy you need to be looked after otherwise you**_

 _ **will lose your affection for me, I can't wait, I need you my Toy.**_

 _ **Your Silver Raven**_

 **Well there we go that's the first chapter.**

 **Now to clarify somethings first Ryvern's abilities and power level.**

 **1 : Ryvern's power level is that of a high class, with low ultimate class with dragon transformation.**

 **2 : Ryvern has quite a bit of power this early because he is a wraith/ human/ devil hybrid then turning into a wraith/ dragon/ devil hybrid.**

 **Now that I think that's all next I have some things that I want anyone who reads this to either PM me or review on.**

 **Should I add lemons in (Reason why they won't be in straight away is because I have no personal experience and I have not written them it before, meaning it won't be that good for my first try) If people really want lemons then I will give it a go though.**

 **The next one is on ideas for chapters, or characters. As well as ideas for Harem members (I have a good idea for members but would like others input as well)**

 **Anyway if you did read this thank you and please contribute to the story and see ya**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
